Séjour à Paris
by LoveFreddieWilSon
Summary: Will et Sonny s'envolent pour Paris. Merci brigitte54 pour les encouragements. Profite de cette histoire, encore une fois c'est pas du grand art, la plupart des histoires ici sont bien mieux écrites que la mienne. Mais si certaines personnes passent par là, prenez ceci comme un divertissement et pas quelque chose de sérieux. Bonne lecture.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 :

Will et Sonny était au manoir Kiriakis pour l'anniversaire de Will. C'était une idée de Sonny car Will détesté être le centre de l'attention. Mais Sonny avait insisté et bien sur Will avait cédé. Il y avait les parents de Sonny, la présence de Justin rassuré Will. Même si Adrienne était plus correcte désormais avec lui, Will ne pouvait pas oublier les nombreuses fois où dès que l'occasion se présenté, elle lui reproché la première erreur que sa famille venait de faire donc il se disait qu'à tout moment elle pouvait à nouveau être mauvaise avec lui. Par conséquent, il n'était jamais très à l'aise avec elle. Justin, lui, avait toujours été compréhensif avec Will et avait toujours encouragés la relation de Will avec son fils même dans leurs mauvais moments contrairement à sa femme. Victor et Maggie étaient là. Ils étaient en comité restreint car c'était la condition que Will avait imposé à Sonny pour venir ici ce soir.

Le repas c'était plutôt bien passé. Sonny se leva de table un instant devant Will qui le suivait des yeux jusqu'à la cuisine. Il en ressortit quelques instants plus tard avec un gâteau au chocolat et aux framboises. Dessus il y avait deux bougies : l'une représentait un « 2 » et la deuxième représentait un « 5 », l'âge que Will avait aujourd'hui. Après le traditionnel « Joyeux anniversaire », Will souffla ses bougies sous les applaudissements des autres personnes présentent. Will tourna la tête vers Sonny avec un regard suppliant qui voulait dire : quand rentre t-on ? J'en ai marre que tout le monde regarde mes faits et gestes. Sonny le regarda et lui parla doucement : « C'est bientôt finit mon Angel, après nous ne serons plus que tous les deux c'est promis ».

« J'espère bien que nous serons que tous les deux ensuite, avec ce que j'ai prévu » dit Will en rougissant et en sachant que tout le monde les regardaient en train de se murmurer des choses à l'oreille. Sonny se tourna vers eux :

« Allez assez, arrêter de nous regarder et mangeons ce bon gâteau ». Sonny coupa les parts et donna une assiette à chacun. Après l'avoir terminé, Justin prit la parole :

« Et si tu donnais ton cadeau à Will maintenant non Sonny ? ». Will regarda vers Sonny et se demanda pourquoi il ne pouvait pas le faire chez eux plus tranquillement sans plein de monde autour d'eux pour regarder Will. Sonny sait très bien que je n'aime pas être le centre de l'attention et lorsqu'on donne des cadeaux à quelqu'un tout le monde vous regarde forcement. Mais Will allait trouver sa réponse.

« Bien sur papa, tu as sans doute raison ». Sonny se leva et alla chercher une enveloppe. Quand il revient vers Will, ce dernier se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir dedans pour qu'il lui donne ici maintenant ? Un billet de concert ou de match de baseball, c'est fin pour entrer dans une enveloppe mais pas assez important pour être ouvert chez les parents de Sonny.

« Tiens mon Angel, Joyeux anniversaire » dit Sonny en tendant l'enveloppe et en lui faisant un rapide bisou sur la joue. « J'espère que tu aimeras ? ». Will lui donna un grand sourire et dit :

« Si ça vient de toi surement, tu pourrai m'offrir une paire de chaussette que j'aimerai tout autant car elles viendraient de toi ». Will déchiqueta l'enveloppe et prit les deux papiers à l'intérieur. Il écarquilla les yeux quand il vit ce dont il s'agissait.

« Deux billets d'avion pour… Paris » dit Will avec hésitation tout en regardant Sonny.

« Oui et tu as vu ce n'est pas un allé-retour, nous y restons une semaine, encore joyeux anniversaire »

« Mais Paris c'est loin… c'est surement cher ». Justin souri à cette remarque et Will se tourna vers lui.

« Pourquoi tu souri comme ça Justin » demanda Will incrédule.

« Sonny avait parié que tu dirais quelque chose comme ça quand tu verrais ce dont il s'agit » dit Justin en faisant un clin d'œil à son fils.

« Alors je suis si prévisible que ça pour que tu paris sur mes réactions avec ton père » dit Will faussement fâché.

« Tu es prévisible pour certaines réactions et moins pour d'autre mais j'aime l'ensemble. Alors que penses-tu de ton cadeau ? Tu aimes ou pas ? ».

Will attrapa la main gauche de Sonny,

« Evidemment que j'aime, qui n'aimerait pas… »

« Mais… » Interrogea Sonny.

« Mais c'est cher comme cadeau, en 7 ans depuis que nous sommes ensemble je ne t'ai jamais offert un tel cadeau. J'aime ton cadeau mais je suis un peu gêner quand même et mal à l'aise je vais pas te le cacher ». Sonny attrapa l'autre main de Will et dit :

« Tu l'as dit toi-même tout à l'heure, je pourrai t'offrir une paire de chaussette que tu les aimeras, alors tout ce que tu m'as offert pour mes précédents anniversaires, Noël… ect, j'ai toujours aimé car ça venait de toi, donc le prix de tes cadeaux et des miens m'importent peu tant que l'autre les aimes » dit Sonny en donnant une légère pression supplémentaire sur les mains de Will. Ce dernier souri et Sonny reprit la parole :

« Et mes parents ont voulu faire un geste quand j'ai parlé de ce projet comme cadeaux. Ils ont voulu payer l'hôtel pour nous là bas. C'est leur cadeau pour ton anniversaire ».

Will regarda confus vers les parents de Sonny en se doutant que Justin avait eut l'idée et avait sans doute prit cette décision contre l'avis négatif d'Adrienne. Will ne dit pas un seul mot et Adrienne prit la parole :

« Will je sais que j'ai fait un peu les montagnes Russes avec toi. Quand toi et Sonny vous êtes mis ensemble j'ai clairement exprimé mon désaccord et puis ensuite nous avons travaillé les choses et j'ai comprit que je devais te laisser une chance. Et puis, de nouveau j'ai voulu te séparer de mon fils, nous avons de nouveau fait une trêve. Ensuite, après quelques agissements de ta famille, je t'ai encore mené la vie dure. J'ai envie de te dire que ça fait un moment que les choses vont un peu près bien entre nous et que ça va rester comme ça désormais car je vois comme tu rends mon fils heureux et qu'il est épanoui mais tu ne me croiras pas forcement et je te comprends parfaitement. Alors je veux que tu saches que j'étais complètement d'accord avec la décision de Justin et je suis contente de pouvoir aider Sonny à ta faire ce beau cadeau » finit Adrienne en attendant aucune réponse. Mais Will prit la parole :

« Merci d'avoir dit tout ça Madame Kiriakis. C'est vrai je suis toujours un peu mal à l'aise en votre compagnie car j'ai toujours peur que vous me fassiez une nouvelle remarque à un moment où je m'y attends pas. Du coup, je préfère toujours faire comme s'il n'y avait pas de trêve entre nous » dit Will impassible.

« Je suis désolé que tu te sentes comme ça à chaque fois que tu es avec moi. Sache que la dernière fois que ça n'a pas été entre nous m'a servi de leçon, comme toutes les autres d'ailleurs. A force j'ai finit par comprendre».

« Il a fallu que vous perdiez presque votre fils à chaque fois, pour faire semblant de vous intéresser à moi mais merci de m'acceptez à certains de vos diners ou pour mon anniversaire comme aujourd'hui, même si je sais que Sonny vous à forcer la main » annonça Will en regardant partout sauf sa belle-mère.

« Will je veux vraiment que tu comprennes que Sonny ne m'as pas forcé la main pour que tu fêtes ton anniversaire ici. J'étais d'accord. De même pour ce cadeau, Justin n'a pas pris cette décision sans mon accord. J'étais heureuse de vous offrir ce moment et d'aider mon fils à financer votre voyage, même si Sonny n'étais pas d'accord au début et voulait tout payer, on a réussi à le convaincre que ça serait notre cadeau à tous les deux pour toi » dit-elle en pointant son index entre elle et Justin. Et ni Will, ni personne ne s'y attendez, Adrienne prit Will dans ses bras et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Prends soin de mon fils à Paris, profitez et soyez heureux ».

Sonny pouvait voir Will tremblait et les yeux brillants mais c'était du bonheur. Il se doutait que sa mère venait de dire quelque chose d'agréable et il demandera à Will plus tard ce que c'était.

Victor et Maggie étaient fatigués.

« Nous allons vous laisser, et allons nous coucher. C'est ça quand on est plus tout jeune » dit Maggie souriante.

« En tout cas profitez bien de votre séjour les garçons » continua Victor. Ils montèrent à l'étage. Justin et Adrienne se tournèrent vers les garçons.

« Nous allons aller nous coucher aussi et vous laisser rentrer. Vous avez vos affaires à préparez pour votre voyage, donc nous n'allons pas vous retenir plus longtemps » annonça Justin. Il prit dans une accolade chacun d'eux, idem pour Adrienne. Sonny attrapa sa mère par le bras, lui fit un bisou sur la joue et lui dit merci à l'oreille pour ce qu'elle avait dit à Will qui, d'après ce qu'il avait vu, l'avait ému. Une fois qu'ils étaient partis, Sonny se tourna vers Will, prit sa main et sorti du manoir. Ils montèrent dans sa voiture et rentrèrent chez eux.

Les garçons entrèrent dans leur appartement. A peine la porte fermée, Will se jeta sur la bouche de son homme. Sonny, prit par surprise, mis quelques secondes pour réagir et finalement serra Will près de son corps pendant qu'il l'embrassait. Sonny recula :

« Hey c'était pourquoi ça ? » dit Sonny encore à bout de souffle.

« Tu te moque de moi, tu me demandes vraiment pourquoi ? Est-ce que tu réalises le cadeau que tu viens de me faire ? Je n'ai jamais quitté le territoire des Etats-Unis, alors aller à Paris c'est incroyable, c'est incroyable d'y aller avec toi et c'est encore plus incroyable quand je me dis que c'est toi qui m'offre ce moment ».

« Tu sais quand j'ai voyagé, j'ai vécu pas mal de temps à Paris. Et je rêvai d'y retourner avec toi. Donc ton cadeau et un peu aussi un cadeau pour moi car je m'étais promis d'y retourner avec l'homme que j'aime. Et puis mon frère Alex habite là bas. Je ne l'ai pas revue depuis que j'ai quitté Paris pour revenir ici mais comme tu le sais on parle par internet et téléphone assez souvent maintenant, donc s'il ne travail pas trop, peut-être que je pourrai le croiser. Mais pourquoi ce baiser passionné maintenant et pas quand je t'ai offert ton cadeau ? » Interrogea Sonny.

Will regarda Sonny dans les yeux et dit :

« Tu ne voulais quand même pas que je t'embrasse comme ça devant ta famille non ? Tu sais très bien que ce soir étais déjà dur car toute ta famille était concentré sur moi alors t'embrasser passionnément comme ça là bas c'était impossible. Déjà un petit bisou c'est toujours gênant pour moi ».

« Sa aurait pu être amusant, je suis sur que quand tu te serais rendu compte que tout le monde nous regarder, tu aurais été rouge écarlate ».

« Te moque pas de moi »

« Je me moque pas, allez allons dans notre chambre j'ai déjà préparé nos bagages étant donnée qu'on part demain matin mais je voudrai que tu regardes quand même s'il y a des choses que tu veux emmener et que j'aurai oublié » dit-il en trainant Will dans leur chambre.

Quelques instants plus tard, Will et Sonny était prêt à aller au lit. Sonny était dans le lit et Will sortait de la salle de bain.

« Tu me connais bien maintenant, il ne manquait presque rien dans mes sacs » dit Will en entrant à son tour dans le lit. Il alla se blottir dans les bras de Sonny.

« Au faite qu'est ce que t'as dit ma mère tout à l'heure à l'oreille ? ». Will s'approcha et lui murmura les paroles d'Adrienne.

« Et je suis content qu'elle t'a dit ça, et si ça peut la rassurer, tu prends bien de soin de moi oui ». Sonny était aux anges des paroles de sa mère pour son petit ami qu'il aimait depuis déjà 7 ans. Ils avaient affronté les nombreuses tentatives d'Adrienne pour les séparer et pourtant ils étaient là, heureux et amoureux plus que jamais.

« Je t'aurai bien remercié dans les règles pour ce beau cadeau mais je suis fatigué et on se lève tôt demain matin d'après ce que tu m'as dit et nous avons beaucoup d'heures d'avion non ? » dit Will.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tant que tu es dans mes bras c'est assez comme remerciements. Et en effet, nous avons un peu plus de 12h d'avion pour arriver à Paris. Alors ferme les yeux et dors Angel. Demain va être fatiguant ».

« Bonne nuit chéri, à demain » en embrassant Sonny.

« Bonne nuit Angel » dit Sonny en réglant l'alarme du réveil. Après un tendre baiser et enfin décoller leurs lèvres de l'autre, ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre en attendant impatiemment le lendemain.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

Les garçons s'étaient levés tôt. C'était un peu la catastrophe à l'appartement le matin là. Ils étaient excités de partir. Ils couraient un peu partout et ne voulait surtout rien oublier. Une fois la porte de l'appartement fermé, Sonny prit la main de Will et se dirigèrent vers l'aéroport.

Arrivé là bas, entre le temps d'attente pour l'enregistrement des bagages, le temps d'attente pour être fouillés et pour enfin monter dans l'avion, Will avait prit un médicament pour dormir. La plupart des passagers le faisaient car il s'agissait d'un voyage très long mais pour lui même si le trajet avait été d'une heure, il aurait prit un cachet quand même à cause de son vertige. Imaginer qu'il n'est pas sur terre mais dans l'air, était impensable. Rien que d'y penser, il sentait ses jambes trembler.

Le cachet avait bien fait son effet car à peine assis sur son siège et alors que l'avion n'avait pas encore décollé, Will dormait déjà. Sonny s'assied à côté de lui et mis une main sur sa cuisse. Dans son sommeil, Will avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de son homme. Sonny avait pensé au fond de lui-même : Eh bah dis donc on peut dire que tes cachets font effet. L'avion décolle seulement et tu dors depuis au moins 20 min mon Angel. J'espère que le décalage horaire ne va pas t'assommer encore plus, j'ai envie de te faire découvrir plein de chose là bas, je n'ai pas envie qu'on dorme toute la journée à l'hôtel. Bien que te regarder dormir comme en ce moment n'est pas une activité inintéressante.

Une fois que l'avion était prêt à atterrir sur le sol français, Sonny réveilla Will en lui frottant légèrement l'épaule. Quand Will sentit l'avion descendre, il agrippa la cuisse de Sonny qui se força de ne pas crier. Une fois sortie, ils prirent leur mal en patience pour attendre que les bagages arrivent, attendre pour récupérer les leurs et bien sur dans ces moments là, on a toujours l'impression que les nôtres sont les dernières à arriver.

Sonny était un peu énervé et surtout fatigué. Il avait un peu dormi dans l'avion mais se réveillé régulièrement. Il avait oublié que le trajet était si long. Will était en forme et voyait que son petit ami ne tenait plus debout.

« Amour, va t'asseoir sur les bancs là bas, je récupère nos bagages en attendant » dit Will en faisant un clin d'œil. Il avait voulu lui embrasser la joue mais c'était retenu. Pour une raison quelconque, il avait eût peur. Il n'était pas dans leur ville natale où tout le monde les connaissaient encore en plus. Il était dans un pays qu'il ne connaissait pas. Sonny lui donna un sourire et ne se fit pas prier pour y aller. Will se retourna de nouveau vers le tapi roulant et prit son mal en patience.

Au bout de 15 minutes supplémentaires, Will avait récupérer toutes leurs affaires. Il se dirigea vers Sonny et remarqua qu'il était endormi, la tête en arrière posé contre le mur. Mais il vit aussi un homme proche de lui, lui caresser la joue. Il avança d'un pas déterminé et dit à l'homme :

« Sa va, ne vous gênez pas surtout »

« Oh bonjour, excuse-moi » dit l'homme en se retournant.

Will était surpris, il avait l'impression de le connaître, de l'avoir vu quelque part déjà, mais il ne pouvait pas dire où.

En entendant des gens parler près de lui. Sonny ouvrit les yeux et il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

« Hey Alex, c'est toi, oh mon dieu » dit Sonny. Les deux hommes se prirent dans les bras.

« Vous vous connaissez » dit Will en craignant la réponse de Sonny.

« Oui on se connait bien Will, et je peux te dire que tu le connais un peu aussi. Certes pas aussi grand et fort, mais plutôt petit avec du sable partout sur lui » dit Sonny ironique.

« Hein… Oh petit, sable... avec une pelle et des sceaux sur une plage... Et tu as dit Alex tout à l'heure... » Will se tourna vers l'homme « Tu es Alex Kiriakis, le frère… »

« Le frère de Sonny, oui ». dit Alex en souriant. « Tu as peut-être cru que je voulais sauter sur Sonny » dit Alex ironique.

« Bah… je… désolé… c'est pas ça mais bon de loin quand j'ai vu un homme comme ça près de Sonny avec une main de quelqu'un sur sa joue j'ai pensé… Je suis William Horton » en tendant sa main vers celle d'Alex.

« J'ai cru comprendre, je suis Alexander II Kiriakis, mais stp, appelle moi Alex comme tout le monde ». Will donna un sourire et Alex reprit :

« Alors c'est toi le fameux Horton qui rends mon frère heureux depuis quelques années ? »

Will échangea un regard avec Sonny qui était resté assis, à regarder les deux hommes se parler. Sonny donna à Will un regard attendrissant, dès que leurs yeux se rencontrèrent tout le monde pouvaient voir que ce qu'Alex venait de dire était vrai : ils étaient heureux l'un l'autre.

« J'essaye un maximum en tout cas » répondit Will prudemment à Alex. Il savait qu'un des frères de Sonny avait très bien prit dès le début l'homosexualité de ce dernier, contrairement aux deux autres frères, mais il ne se souvenait plus si c'était Alex. Du coup, il ne voulait pas trop étendre son bonheur au cas où… et il ne voyait pas demandait à Alex directement et encore moins à l'aéroport s'il était bien le frère qui avait accepté Sonny tout de suite.

Sonny se leva et décida de reprendre la conversation :

« Dis moi c'est un hasard si tu es là ou c'est maman qui t'a dit à quel on arrivé ? »

« C'est maman, tu l'as connais, et puis elle s'est dit que ça serait mieux pour vous d'être conduit à l'hôtel en voiture avec quelqu'un que vous connaissez. Elle m'a dit que tu voulais vraiment faire découvrir à Will la vie parisienne et donc le RER et le métro mais avec vos bagages et tout je pense vraiment que cette solution est la meilleur. Et promis après je te laisse faire découvrir à ton petit ami la belle vie Parisienne avec tous ces ennuis » souria Alex.

Will rougit et Sonny rigola. Ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers la sortie et les mains de Will et Sonny se touchèrent à plusieurs reprises. Ils arrivèrent à la voiture d'Alex, Will monta derrière en laissant la place de devant pour Sonny mais il vit Sonny monté derrière avec lui.

« Tu ne montes pas devant avec Alex ? » dit Will étonné.

« Je préfère être un peu à côté de toi vu que tu es enfin éveillé, et de toute façon Alex a horreur qu'on lui parle quand il conduit, pas vrai brother ? »

« Il a raison Will ne t'inquiète pas, et tant que vous ne faites que vous embrasser et que vous ne concluez pas dans ma voiture, je suis ok » dit Alex en faisant un clin d'œil.

Tout le monde monta dans la voiture et partirent en direction de l'hôtel.

Sur la banquette arrière :

« Ton frère à l'air sympa, vous vous entendez bien non ? »

« Oui tu sais c'est avec lui que je passe beaucoup de temps à parler sur internet »

« Hum.. je sais parler avec lui, au lieu de venir te coucher avec moi, en effet je m'en souviens très bien de vos conversations » ironisa Will.

« oh allez c'est pas tous les jours et puis avec le décalage horaire entre Salem et Paris c'est pas toujours évident et forcement parfois il est tard chez nous quand je parle avec lui car chez lui il est une heure normal on va dire, ria Sonny. Et puis c'est dur de pas le voir tu sais. C'est de lui dont j'ai toujours été le plus proche. Quand on était tous les deux à Paris c'était incroyable. Avoir son frère avec soi, pouvoir lui parler de mes problèmes, de mes joies, de ce qui me tracasse. Revenir à Salem à été dur car je perdai cette relation frère/confident. Alors bien sur il y a Internet mais ce n'est pas pareil. J'aimerai tellement qu'il rentre à Salem comme je l'ai fait ».

« En tout cas, heureusement que toi tu l'as fait dit Will en haussant les sourcils. Qui sait ce que je serai devenu autrement. Je serai peut-être toujours dans le déni et pas totalement heureux ».

« Ou alors tu aurais été aussi fort, même sans moi, tu te seras affirmé, tu aurais finit par t'assumer, le dire à tout le monde et te moquer du regard de ceux qui ne t'aurait pas accepté. Tu aurais ensuite trouver un garçon bien et tu serais heureux et amoureux de lui encore aujourd'hui »

« C'est ce que je dis, heureusement que tu es rentrée à Salem car je n'aurai voulu pour rien au monde, que ce garçon soit quelqu'un d'autre que toi. Tu as été tellement parfait jusqu'à aujourd'hui : tu as été si patient. Tu as été bien plus patient que ce qu'une personne est capable d'être, tu as été réconfortant, doux. Tu as prit soin de moi comme personne ne l'à fait avant et comme personne ne l'aurait fait » termina Will un peu chamboulé.

Sonny le remarqua : « Je t'aime tellement » murmura t-il.

« Je t'aime tellement aussi mon Sonny » souffla Will. Ils reposèrent leurs tête l'une contre l'autre.

Alex jeta un œil dans le rétroviseur et souri intérieurement. Il était celui qui avait accepté Sonny tout de suite lors de son coming out mais sans en dire un mot, il avait eut la crainte qu'il soit plus difficile pour Sonny de trouver quelqu'un qu'il l'aimerait autant que Sonny pourrait l'aimait. Il se souvient une fois à Paris Sonny avait été très attiré par un homme qui était malheureusement hétéro. Sonny avait un peu souffert de cette situation. Et c'est de ça dont Alex avait eut peur au moment du coming out de son frère, qu'il soit dur pour lui de trouver quelqu'un de bien et qui soit comme lui. En voyant ce qu'il voyait sur sa banquette arrière, il savait que son frère était enfin heureux avec Will, que ce dernier aimait Sonny autant que son frère lui avait dit par Internet qu'il aimait Will.

Ils arrivèrent tous les trois à l'hôtel. Will et Sonny se dirigèrent vers l'accueil pour vérifier leur réservation. L'hôtesse leur donna leur code pour entrer dans leur chambre et ils la remercièrent. Ils se retournèrent vers Alex.

« Je vais vous laisser vous installer et vous reposez un peu. Petit frère, tu as une tête affreuse, tu n'imagines même pas. Tu es aussi blanc qu'un vampire ».

« Hey ça suffit toi, toujours aussi doué pour les compliments hein ? » taquina Sonny en donnant une tape au bras d'Alex.

« Sinon, si jamais vous avez une soirée à rien faire, on pourra se voir, ça me ferait plaisir Sonny et ça me plairait de mieux te connaitre Will, je veux dire autrement que dans les paroles de mon frère via Internet » dit Alex en jetant un coup d'œil à son frère et retournant la tête vers Will pour lui faire un clin d'œil.

« ça me ferait plaisir aussi de mieux te connaitre, je veux dire autrement que dans la bouche de Sonny » souri Will.

« Super, allez cette fois je vous laisse, ou alors tu vas devoir porter mon frère en plus de tous vos bagages, jusqu'à votre chambre » plaisanta Alex en donnant un grand sourire à Will. Sonny grogna quelque chose dans sa barbe à cette remarque.

« On se tient au courant bro' ». « Pas de souci Alex ».

Will et Sonny laissèrent Alex s'éloignaient et Will dit à Sonny :

« Donne moi ton sac je vais te le porter » en empoignant de la main de Sonny le sac.

« Arrête, écoute pas mon frère, je peux encore emmener mon sac jusqu'à notre chambre » grogna Sonny.

« Tu n'as pas voulu prendre un cachet comme moi, soit disant parce que tu en avais pas besoin pour le vertige mais au moins tu aurais été reposé. Tes yeux sont tous petits crois moi, alors hop prends mon sac à dos et je prends ton sac en échange » et en disant ceci Will fit enfin son bisou sur la joue de Sonny en plein milieu du hall de l'hôtel mais se retira rapidement.

Après être monté dans l'ascenseur et arrivé à leur chambre qui était à l'autre bout du couloir, Will fit le code et ils entrèrent. Il posa leur affaire dans un coin pendant que Sonny s'effondra sur le lit. Will enleva ses chaussures et se posa à côté de Sonny.

« Et toi, je croyais que tu n'étais pas fatigué ? » dit Will.

« Je ne suis fatigué, je voulais juste voir si le matelas étais dur ou pas ? On ne sait jamais peut-être qu'on fera autre chose que dormir et je voulais voir si c'était confortable ou non » dit Sonny en regardant dans les yeux de Sonny. Leurs deux paires de yeux brillaient à cette déclaration. Will tira la couverture sur lui et força Sonny à se mettre en dessous aussi. Will grimpa sur Sonny, se colla à lui. Il commença à embrasser son cou, remonta à ses lèvres et… Sonny bailla dans le baiser. Will s'arrêta net et descendit du corps de son amour. Sonny n'était pas content et gémit.

« Allez Will, tu ne peux pas t'arrêter stp » mendia Sonny.

« Amour tu es épuisé reconnait le, alors on va dormir un peu »

« Mais on ne va pas dormir maintenant il est 14h »

« On va dormir car tu as pas dormi, tu es crevé et en plus il y a le décalage horaire. On va s'accorder une petite heure tranquille et ensuite on pourra enfin commençait à visiter Paris et me faire voir tout ce que tu as prévu » raconta Will. Sonny s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche quand Will mit un doigt dessus. « Et si tu es pas content c'est pareil. Tu avais qu'à m'écouté, prendre un cachet, dormir dans l'avion et tu serais peut-être en forme en ce moment. Alors tu as préféré en faire qu'à ta tête donc maintenant tu t'en prends qu'à toi et tu m'obéis, tu vas poser ta tête sur l'oreiller et fermer tes beaux yeux » dit Will en embrassant la joue de Sonny.

« Ok je t'obéis, j'aime toujours t'obéir de toute façon, mais au moins viens dans mes bras si tu veux que je dorme un peu ».

« Avec grand plaisir, je vais pas te laisser dormir seul dans ton coin voyons ».

Enlacer dans les bras l'un de l'autre, contre le corps de l'autre, chacun fermèrent leurs yeux et s'endormirent.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

Une heure et demie plus tard, Sonny ouvrit les yeux et vit Will les yeux toujours clos contre lui. Il se décala légèrement pour regarder sa montre et cria en voyant que ça faisait autant de temps qu'ils dormaient. Du coup, Will se réveilla à son tour.

« Pourquoi cris-tu comme ça ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » Demanda Will surpris.

« Sa fait 1h30 qu'on dort. Tu n'as pas mis l'alarme sur ton téléphone comme tu m'avais dit ? On a dormis 30 minutes de plus que ce que j'avais prévu et encore c'est parce que je viens de me réveiller, sinon dans 2h on aurait peut-être encore été ici » dit Sonny en faisant la moue.

« Allez, arrête de faire semblant d'être en colère, tu sais que je te voulais en pleine forme pour notre séjour et puis 30 minutes de plus à dormir c'est rien, on va se lever et dans dix minutes on sera sur le chemin de là où tu veux m'emmener pour la première visite. Alors bisou ici dit-il en tapotant sa bouche avec son index et ensuite on part ».

Sonny souri à ce geste, ne résista pas et prit les lèvres de Will avec les siennes. Au bout d'un moment, Sonny glissa sa langue contre les lèvres de Will. Ce dernier la laissa entrer. Quelques instants plus tard, Will recula :

« Hey toi, je croyais que tu étais pressé de partir, tout à coup j'ai l'impression que c'est plus trop le cas » dit Will en clignant de l'œil.

« Excuse moi tu as raison, ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas visiter Paris mais ce n'est pas de ma faute, mon petit ami est tellement sexy et parfait, que je ne me lasserai jamais de visiter sa bouche dès que j'en ai l'opportunité » souri fièrement Sonny tout en se levant.

Will l'arrêta. « Merci pour ce que tu viens de dire, merci pour ce séjour à Paris. Il a à peine commencé mais j'aime déjà ». Il embrassa l'épaule de Sonny et ils se levèrent, changèrent de tee-shirt et partir en direction de la Tour Eiffel, le monument qui est le symbole de Paris et de la France. C'est la première chose que Sonny voulait que Will voit.

Ils avaient eut de la chance, en plein après-midi le métro n'était pas trop submergé et ils avaient même eut des places assises. Une fois sorti de la bouche de métro, Will pressa le pas. Il était tellement heureux ici, pour découvrir une nouvelle ville, dans un pays étranger.

« Allez Son, je sais que tu t'en moque de la Tour Eifel et que tu connais cette ville par cœur vu que tu y as vécu plus d'un an, mais moi je veux voir plein de chose et ceci en fait parti ».

« Ok, j'accélère Angel, mais tu sais je ne marche pas lentement, je crois que c'est toi qui marche un peu trop vite » rigola Sonny.

Après avoir fait quelques pas de plus, ils aperçurent enfin le monument tant attendu au loin à travers les arbres. Will se positionna dans l'axe et tendit l'appareil photo à Sonny.

« Tiens, photo please » souri Will.

« Oui Angel » et Sonny appuya sur le bouton et Will était dans la boîte comme on dit. Ils continuèrent de marcher afin d'arrivé en dessous de la Tour Eifel. Will regardait, prenait des photos comme tous les touristes présents comme eux. Ils s'éloignèrent un peu vers les espaces verts sur le Champs de Mars. Mais entre les touristes et les habitants, trouver une place relevait de l'impossible. Heureusement sur le côté, ils trouvèrent un banc qui venait de se libérer. Ils s'assirent chacun en face à face, une jambe de chaque côté du banc. Sonny prit la main de Will dans la sienne.

« Ton cadeau d'anniversaire te plaît à en juger ton sourire »

« Tu plaisante ou quoi ? C'est fantastique. J'aurai pas pu rêver plus beau cadeau, merci mon amour »

« De rien, tu te rends compte que c'est un monument dont le projet était de faire une grande Tour pour l'exposition universelle de Paris de 1889. Elle a mis un peu plus de 2 ans pour être terminer. Elle fait un peu plus de 300 mètres de hauteur. C'est impressionnant quand même hein ? » Expliqua Sonny.

« Dis donc tu te rappelles de tout ça ? C'est sympa ces explications gratuites » dit Will en riant.

« Avec plaisir. Tiens d'ici ça peut faire une belle photo, je vais te prendre, souri Sonny ». Et Will se leva et dit à Sonny de venir se rasseoir pour prendre la même photo avec lui cette fois ci. Will revient s'asseoir et Sonny lui prit la main. Une jeune fille s'approcha d'eux et Will retira sa main de peur que cette jeune fille ne vienne gâcher leur moment et leur faire une réflexion pour montrer leur affection en public. Mais pas du tout.

« Je viens de vous voir, je suis une touriste aussi, vous voulez peut-être que je vous prenne en photo tous les deux ? » dit la jeune fille.

« Avec grand plaisir » répondit Sonny en remerciement. Il donna l'appareil photo à la jeune fille et retourna sur le banc à côté de Will. Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules et bien qu'un peu gêner au départ, Will enlaça Sonny avec sa main au bas du dos de Sonny.

« Et voilà, j'ai fait deux photos au cas où, bonne fin de journée » et la jeune fille s'en alla.

« Eh bah dis donc elle est sympa cette fille, si je l'avais rencontrée avant j'aurai peut-être pas eût besoin de faire mon coming-out » dit Will sérieux mais ne le resta pas longtemps.

« Sa va allée oui, je t'enmène à Paris et toi tu me dis que tu aurais préféré une fille ». Will souri à cette remarque. Sonny reprit : « Non mais sérieusement c'est très courant ici. Tu verras c'est souvent que les touristes demandent aux gens s'ils veulent prendre plusieurs personnes sur une même photo. Quand on est arrivé avec mon frère à Paris à l'époque c'était pareil, les gens demandent facilement aux autres pour les prendre. Même les Parisiens qui habitent ici, le fond avec plaisir je le faisais toujours avec plaisir aussi quand je voyais des touristes » Dit Sonny.

« C'est sympa je trouve ».

Ils restèrent là un peu, se parlèrent puis Sonny demanda s'il ne voulait pas bouger un peu et se diriger en face sur la place du Trocadéro.

« De là on a une belle vu de la Tour Eifel, les photos sont belles et comme on est plus éloignés, on peut-être en photo avec la Tour Eifel en entière ».

« Allons y alors, je te fais confiance ». Et ils se dirigèrent tranquillement sur le court chemin pour y accéder. Au coin d'une rue, il y avait une petite boutique avec des objets souvenirs. Sonny prit une petite Tour Eifel en porte-clé et un cœur était accroché sur ce même porte-clé pour y mettre une photo à l'intérieur. Il paya et se rapprocha de Will qui regardait plus loin dans la boutique.

« Oh tu as acheté quelque chose ? » Demanda tranquillement Will.

« Oui tiens cadeaux » dit Sonny en tendant le paquet.

« Non mais Sonny tu ne crois pas que c'est déjà assez ce voyage, tu me fais encore des petits cadeaux »

« Tu sais que j'aime te faire plaisir, peut importe le moyen utiliser »

« Merci » dit timidement Will en ouvrant le paquet.

« Oh c'est sympa, je vais pouvoir l'accrocher à mon trousseau de clé de chez nous. Comme ça je penserai à toi tous les jours, à chaque instant. Merci ».

« C'est juste un porte-clé, je t'ai pas offert la lune non plus, aller on y va » dit Sonny en ne voulant pas encore une fois que Will le complimente pour la moindre petite chose qu'il fait.

Arrivé à la place du Trocadéro, il y avait également énormément de monde. Juste avant d'avancer, Sonny dit à Will que le nom de cette place vient du nom d'une bataille mais il ne se souvient pas du reste.

« Bah alors mon petit guide préféré, tu as oublié ton discours historique » plaisanta Will.

« Te moque pas de moi, Paris c'était i ans je te signale » se défendit Sonny.

« Je vous pardonne Monsieur pour ce manque d'information parce que vous êtes vraiment sexy »

« Ha oui, merci beaucoup mais mon petit ami ne serai pas vraiment ravi si je vous disais que vous êtes vraiment irrésistiblement sexy aussi » dit Sonny d'une voix sensuel.

« Alors je suis irrésistiblement sexy ? »

« Oui Will tu l'ais et bien plus que tu ne peux le penser ». Sonny attrapa l'avant bras de Will et ils poursuivirent leur chemin sur la place. Cet endroit était bien parfait pour les photos, la Tour Eifel était plus éloignés et les photos en étaient que plus belles. Après en avoir fait quelques unes de plus, ils s'assirent tous les deux sur un escalier comme beaucoup de touristes.

Un vendeur de petite tour Eifel s'approcha d'eux et secoua ses petites Tour Eifel devant eux.

« Ha non merci, on m'en a déjà offerte une très belle » fit Will avec un grand sourire en regardant dans les yeux de Sonny.

« Me regarde pas comme ça toi, tu es encore plus sexy qu'au naturel. Je serai capable de te déshabiller ici au milieu de cette place et de te faire l'amour sans penser une seule seconde au gens autour de nous » dit sérieusement Sonny.

« Hum autant j'aimerai bien t'y voir… J'ai tout autant envie de toi à cet instant précis. Pour autant, je veux visiter le plus de choses possible à Paris, mais visiter le commissariat de police pour exhibitionnisme, ça ne m'intéresse pas » dit Will en frottant l'épaule gauche de Sonny.

« Hey Sonny j'ai une idée. Tout à l'heure, j'ai vu qu'on pouvait dîner sur la Tour Eifel et j'ai vu les prix. Mais tu sais bien que ma mère m'a donné de l'argent comme cadeau d'anniv' car elle connaissait ton cadeau pour moi. Donc si ça te dit on pourrait y manger pour ce soir ? C'est notre première soirée ici, tu as peut-être envie d'être tranquille et on pourra le faire un autre soir si tu préfère ? » Annonça Will.

« Non ça ne me dérange pas d'y allée ce soir. En revanche, je ne veux pas que tu utilises de l'argent de ton cadeau d'anniversaire pour moi. »

« Allez Sonny commence pas. Tu m'offres un magnifique séjour d'une semaine, je peux quand même te faire plaisir à mon tour et t'offrir ce dîner. Pitié dis oui » dit Will en clignant des yeux.

« Je t'avoue que ça me plait pas que tu payes quelque chose d'aussi cher pour moi. Mais je vois bien que ça te fait plaisir et je dis non à ça, je te connais tu vas trouver autre choses demain pas vrai ? » Questionna Son.

« Tu me connais bien. Alors c'est oui ? ».

« Oui, Angel, c'est oui » souri Sonny.

« Merci » et il embrassa Sonny. Ce dernier avait remarqué que Will était hésitant depuis leur arrivé à Paris en ce qui concerne ces gestes intimes.

« Tiens les gestes tendres envers moi ne te dérange plus en public ? » interrogea Sonny.

« Ne te moque pas de moi, j'ai jamais quitté Salem, j'ai fait mon coming-out là bas et j'ai fait ma vie avec toi là bas. Tout le monde nous connaît, et la plupart nous accepte tel qu'on est. Ici je ne sais pas, quand j'ai voulu m'approcher de toi ou avoir un geste tendre je me suis bloqué, j'avais peur du regard des gens autour de nous. Mais je pensai pas que tu avais autant remarqué mon manque d'assurance à ce sujet ».

« Si, comment j'aurai pu ne pas remarquer. En général, on est collé serré la plupart du temps où on est ensemble, alors là pas un bisou, pas pouvoir tenir ta main… J'ai forcement vu que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et maintenant je suis ravi que tu ais surmonter ça » souri Sonny. Will l'embrassa à nouveau.

« Dis et si on inviter ton frère ce soir ? Il voulait qu'on se voie et c'est une bonne occasion et un beau cadre pour l'inviter non ? Il voulait qu'on fasse connaissance ».

« C'est une excellente idée ». Sonny sorti sont téléphone et appel son frère.

« Allo… Alex… Je ne te dérange pas ? … ok tant mieux. Dis tu nous as dit tout à l'heure que tu serais ravi de dîner avec nous et Will veut allée dîner à la Tour Eifel et on voudrait que tu viennes ? … Ok ça ira pour nous aussi je pense… A ce soir bro' ». Il rangea son téléphone et dit :

« Il m'a dit qu'il serait là ».

« C'est génial, j'espère que je lui plairai »

« J'en suis sur, et quand je lui parle de toi il est toujours bien réceptif, il s'intéresse à nous et tout. Ne t'inquiète pas et puis s'il nous à proposer de se voir un jour pour faire mieux connaissance ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas pour te faire du mal, c'est vraiment parce qu'il veut te connaitre et parce qu'il veut nous voir pour passer une bonne soirée » rassura Sonny.

Ils profitèrent encore un peu de la Tour Eifel et des alentours, puis retournèrent à leur hôtel pour se préparer pour le dîner du soir.


End file.
